The present invention relates to the field of magnetic recording on film of one-time-use cameras. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interface control assembly for a one-time-use camera having a recording device, as well as a photography arrangement which includes the one-time-use camera as well as the interface control assembly. The present invention further relates to a one-time-use camera having a low cost recording device in the form of magnetic pole pieces which is enabled to interact with the interface control assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,780 describes the use of magnetic recording and photographic apparatuses for the purpose of transferring information from film manufacturers and camera users to photofinishing equipment. This provides benefits such as permitting the customer to create titles for their pictures that will be reproduced on prints and many other uses. Typically, reloadable cameras that support this communication have expensive components that include a magnetic recording head, a logic controller for written messages, and a reliable drive for moving the film with a predictable and constant velocity.
One-time-use cameras cannot support this information channel because of the high cost of the recording apparatuses. Further, motorized film advance mechanisms are expensive while those operated by hand move the film without consistent velocity, as users wind the film in a stop and start fashion. The magnetic head and control circuitry are also expensive. Therefore, recording in one-time-use cameras has not been economically feasible.
The present invention provides for an arrangement in which the expensive components involved in writing information on the film of a camera is moved outside of the camera. This permits the recording of information on film of an enabled one-time-use camera without adding significantly to the cost of the camera.
The present invention provides for an interface control assembly for a one-time-use camera having a recording device. The interface control assembly comprises a controller adapted to receive and store photofinishing information; and a communication device adapted to transfer the information from the controller to the recording device of the camera to cause the information to be written on a filmstrip in the camera.
The present invention further provides for a photography arrangement that comprises a one-time-use camera having a recording device for recording on film in the camera, and a film advance mechanism for advancing the film. The photography arrangement further comprises an interface control arrangement that is adapted to supply photofinishing information to the recording device for writing on the film. The interface control arrangement is configured to receive the one-time-use camera in a recording position. The interface control arrangement comprises a controller for receiving and storing the photofinishing information, and a communication device for transferring the information from the controller to the recording device of the one-time-use camera to cause the information to be written on the film when the one-time-use camera is in the recording position.
The present invention further relates to a one-time-use camera which comprises a recording device for writing information on film in the camera. The recording device comprises at least one magnetic pole piece which is adapted to be moved between a non-recording state in which the at least one magnetic pole piece is spaced from the film and a recording state in which the at least one magnetic pole piece is urged against the film and an electrical current is applied to the at least one magnetic pole piece.
The present invention further relates to a one-time-use camera which comprises a recording device for writing information on film in the camera. The recording device comprises at least one magnetic pole piece which is provided in a cover of the camera. The at least one magnetic pole piece has a first end which is in contact with film in the camera for recording on the film when a current is applied to the at least one magnetic pole piece.
The present invention further relates to a method of recording information on film of a one-time-use camera. The method comprises loading a one-time-use camera having at least one magnetic pole piece therein on an interface control assembly having a contact member; supplying an electrical current to the at least one magnetic pole piece; and urging the contact member toward the one-time-use camera to force the at least one magnetic pole piece into contact with the film in the camera.
The present invention further relates to a method of recording information on film of a one-time-use camera which comprises loading the camera having at least one magnetic pole piece therein on an interface control assembly, with the magnetic pole piece being positioned so as to be in contact with film in the camera; and recording on the film of the one-time-use camera by supplying an electrical current to the at least one magnetic pole.